Tainted Child
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: A dark fic. There is a strange being on the loose getting revenge on farires by stikeing down their god children. With Timmy being a victim of this being Cosmo and Wanda must risk themselves to break this man's curse on their god son before it's too late.
1. The Attack

Tainted Child  
  
  
  
Chapter one; The Attack  
  
It was a rainy day in Dimsdale and unfortunately ten year old Timmy Turner had missed the school bus home, and because his two fairy god parents had stayed at home today instead of coming to school, because his insane fairy hunting teacher Mr. Crocker was getting too suspicious about Timmy talking to his pencils and erases.   
  
Well, at least walking home would delay the inevitable, and that was icky Vicky, his monestrous and evil slave driver of a baby sitter. Once again his parents were going out for dinner and not bringing him along, like they ever did. He wished they would get a different baby sitter for a change, but Vicky seemed to of had an hypnotic hold on all of the parents in Dimsdale, despite her insane prices.   
  
The rain was cold and it was rather dark because of the storm. He shivered wrapping his tiny arms around himself. He had not brought a coat with him, despite Wanda's protesting, because of it being only early September and still warm out. He was wishing he had listened because right now he was freezing to death!  
  
Well....at least if he got a cold, he'd be able to mess a day or so of school—but on second thought Vicky would probably be his baby sitter and he was still trying to figure out who was worst. Crocker, or Vicky.   
  
A car zoomed past him splashing him from head to toe with a puddle of icy cold and dirty water. He groaned, but he couldn't really say he wasn't expecting it to happen. His eyes darted around, having to squint to try and prevent rain from getting in them. He spotted an alley that was narrow and that he could use to cut the time it would take to get home in half. He often used it before when missing the bus, or when walking with his god parents. Though it had always been sunny and felt safe, however in the dark and rain the shortcut looked kind of creepy and he hesitated. Another car passed, splashing him and with a sound of annoyance he ran towards the alley.  
  
"At least no cars can splash me in hear." He muttered to himself. He wiped his soggy bangs from his face and began walking down the ally. It was longer then he remembered it and he felt oddly tensed. He listened, hearing only his own foot steps, the sound of the rain and the traffic behind him. He still felt as though something was watching him but tried to brush it off. He had reached the middle of the alley when he heard breathing that was too thick and deep to be his own. He stopped walking but the sound of footsteps continued for two seconds before stopping as well. Nervously he looked behind himself but saw nothing. Had he been imagining it? He took a few more footsteps and halted abruptly. Once again he heard footsteps behind him which stopped a few moments after his own feet. Someone was fallowing him? He broke off into a run, feeling his heart pounding and that was when the footsteps behind him took chase. He had almost reached the end of the alley when he felt hands grab his shoulders with amazing strength and found himself being dragged back into the darkness of the alley.  
  
"Let me go!" He demanded, twisting and wiggling frantically about to release him from the grip.  
  
"You smell of fairies."  
  
"What?" Timmy sounded more confused then he had wanted to. "Who are you!?"  
  
He twisted around but could not see the face of the figure, it was all cloaked in a shadow, but he could see a flash of ruby eyes and white prcoline skin. The figure laughed, his voice was like deep, low silk and was both soothing and terrible to listen to. "Tell your god parents, hi, for me, wont you?"  
  
The cloaked figure leaned close to his face, he felt so cold. Timmy shuddered as he felt the man's soft but death like fingers brush over his neck and collar bone.   
  
"Let me go." His demand came out more as a plead, he was beginning to feel dizzy, there was something about this guy that made him unable to focus or think. He could feel his energy leave him as he was held tightly pinned to the man's chest, trembling and freezing cold.   
  
"My revenge against all fairies will start with you." The voice whispered as he forcefully tilted Timmy's head to the side exposing the full side of his neck. Before he could even react Timmy gasped feeling something sharp pierce the soft flesh of his neck. He stood there stunned, not even able to breath for a few moments. He felt the man release he bruising grip though he still held him. Timmy tried to run, knowing that he should be able to break free of such a gentle hold but found that he could not even get his legs to work. The man pulled him softly against his chest becoming strangely more tender. Timmy did not know if he still had his eyes opened or closed, everything had turned dark, and most of his senses were beginning to shut down. He felt so weak and tired he was tempted to fall deep into this darkness but struggled against it with what was left of his rabidly demising energy.   
  
The sense of hearing was almost gone, the only sound his could hear was thirsty gulps as someone drank something hungrily, viciously. Like some kind of predatoril animal. The other thing he felt was numb coldness but a tiny little bit of warmth trickling down his neck and running down his short. He wondered what it was.   
  
It might of continued on for hours or maybe for moments but he finally felt himself being laid down. He was sure his eyes were open, but he could not see anything. He could not even feel the sting or the wetness of the rain. Was he going to die? The thought did not scare him as it should, he knew he should feel something more but right now he could not feel anything. It was like he was disappearing, fading away into nothing.   
  
He thought he heard the man say something, but he could not hear him. He felt something warm and metallic being put into his mouth and he drank of it desperately, it warmed up his cold body but then the warmth stopped and what was left of his coniousness faded away into darkness.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh! Blue cheese!"  
  
Wanda sighed as her husband ate his 500th piece of cheese. Cosmo had gotten it into his head to magically make every type of cheese in the world appear in Timmy's bed room. Sometimes she really did know what went through his head. She glanced over at the small little clock radio the her godchild had tossed across the room this morning when it rang, waking him up for school. She frowned, her expression turned worried.   
  
"Hey Cosmo, have you noticed the time?"  
  
"Hmm, Swiss cheese!!"  
  
"COSMO!"  
  
"Ah!?" He dropped his cheese startled at his wife's shout.   
  
"It's 7;30 and Timmy's not home yet!" The worry returned to her voice. She had been so preoccupied with writing her book and trying to block out the smell of cheese that she had altogether failed to notice the time. Timmy's school got out at 3;30, and it only took him fifteen minutes on the bus to get home. If he had missed it and had to walk then it should of taken till four but even if he had to walk his was three hours and a half late. Wanda looked worriedly out the window noticing the bad storm. Lightening and thunder started and she shuddered.  
  
"I hope Timmy isn't out in that."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Timmy opened his eyes. At first everything was blury and confusing but slowly memories of the attack came rolling back to him. It was darker then it was before and the storm had turned more vicious. Lightning was the only bit of light there was, splitting the sky with hues of purple and blue with a power and brilliance no Con Edison man could ever hope to generate. Thunder broke the hypnotic drum beat of the rain, like the voice of god. He laid there in the mud and dirt just listening to the drum beat, feeling the coldness wash over him. It took all his willpower to push himself upward. He neck ached and his fingers went up to touch the wound. He found two small indentations, circular a small placed horizontally. He also detected a cooling sticky substance and wiped it off with his fingers, bring it close to his face so that he may see what it was with the neck strike of lightening from above.   
  
It was blood.  
  
Looking down at himself he saw smears of blood all over his close, and traces of it on his arms, half washed off from the rain. He felt dizzy and it was hard to walk on his numb legs as he stumbled through the rain, but there was only one thing on his dizzy and unfocused mind. He had to get home.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vicky sat with her feet up on the couch, reading a magazine with the TV blaring. Figuring there son had just missed the bus they had left, leaving her to greet their little Timmy home. She grinned nastily, oh boy, did she have a greeting for him. She had spent all night writing a list of chores he could do for her, as well as thinking up numerous ways to torture him. The storm was not going to let him get out of doing yard work either. She chuckled evilly to herself as she imagined the twerp cutting her lawn for her out in the rain with a pair of scissors.   
  
He heart, or the black hole in her chest, leapt for joy when she heard the door open, announcing that her fun would soon start. She sprung up cheerfully, with a grin so psychopathic it would make Freddy Cougar run.   
  
"Oh Timmy!" She called out in her annoying sing song voice, that was altogether more evil then her grin. However when she reached the door she stopped in her tracks seeing Timmy standing there, looking more frightening then even her.  
  
He was soaking wet, but that was not the alarming thing. He was as pale as snow, his eyes a dark night like blue then the normal baby blue color, and they were glazed over. His clothes were ripped and filthy. There were revealed cuts and bruises on his body, revealed through the tattered clothes, but the most alarming thing of all were the blood smears on his arms, face and clothes. Some of the stains rather creepily resembled hand prints.  
  
"Hey!" She snarled, hiding her surprise with anger. "What do you think your doing coming home like that!? Your parents will kill me if they see you covered in blood and dirt!! Go toy our room and change, then wash those clothes!!!"  
  
Timmy didn't even so much as look as look at her as he ran up the stairs, stumbling towards his room. Vicky growled seeing the muddy shoes leaving a trail of dirt up to Timmy's door. "YOUR WASHING THE FLOOR TOO!!! WITH A TOOTH BRUSH!!!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what a cheese milk shake tastes like!" Cosmo was saying as he began to stick milk and cheese into a blender. Wanda shuddered not wanting to even imaged the taste. The door to the bed room opened abruptly with such froze it almost fell off it's hinges.  
  
'CHEESE POOF!' Cosmo made the empty cheese wrappers and the stinky trace of cheese smell vanish from the room, knowing Timmy would kill him. Wanda gasped, her pink eyes growing wide in alarm and he fallowed her gaze with a sharp gasp as he own. Timmy weakly re-closed his door and feel against it breathing tiredly looking ready to faint.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Timmy!!" They raced over to them.   
  
"What happened!?"  
  
Their god child did not say anything but did peer up at them weakly, his eyes peered into their's begging for help before slowly slipping into unconsciousness.   
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first time ever attempting to write a FOP story so I don't know if it is terrible or not. The story will get more violent in later parts, which is why it's rated R. I'll write the next part soon–but reviews will make me write it sooner!!   
  
Mimi Sakura 


	2. Pain

Chapter 2;Pain  
  
Cosmo and Wanda watched their god son worriedly all night long. They had poofed him into his Pj's and cleaned him up. They had also healed all the wounds he suffered except for one which, mysteriously they could not heal. It was a deep cut on Timmy's stomach that spelt out 'G' and it looked as though it had been down with some sort of dagger.   
  
Vicky had come up to try and wake Timmy to get him to clean up the mess he made, and cursed as she could not wake him and had to do it herself. Even so they thought they detected a faint uneasiness in her eyes as she looked down at the child who was as white as his sheets.   
  
"Oh Cosmo, what do you think happened to him?" Wanda whispered, motherly petting back Timmy's bangs in a soothing way. The child made small whimpers in his sleep that sounded as though he was having terrible nightmares, and he tossed and turned. It almost seemed like fever dreams, but he couldn't have fever, he was as cold as ice.  
  
Cosmo did not know how to answer his wife and instead stayed silent. He had an uncharacteristically serious face, and solemn attitude as he too was worried about his god son. He would of tried to say that maybe he got lost in the rain, but all that blood....  
  
Neither of them spoke for the rest of the night and just continued to watch over the child whom continued to whimper softly in his sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Timmy, wake up! You'll be late for school!" Timmy's mom exclaimed as she walked into her son's room, hearing that he did not wake up from his alarm clock. Wanda and Cosmo quickly poofed into their fish form and watched as the woman walked over to her son shaking his shoulder gently.  
  
She gasped, pulling her arm away as Timmy stirred softly and turned his head, too weakly and too slowly for comfort.  
  
"Oh my! Timmy!" She gasped putting her hand to her mouth. "Your so cold, and you look simply terrible!" The worried mother pressed her hand to his forehead and frowned, removing it after a moment. "You don't seem to have a fever but I'm going to keep you home today just to be safe."  
  
Timmy watched her silently from his bed. His head ached, and his body felt so heavy. He tried to speak but it seemed to great an effort so he just didn't. Had what happened to him last night been real? If so, what happened to him? What did that strange man do to him, exactly? Everything in his head seemed so foggy.   
  
"Hear some nice sunshine should make you feel better." She smiled opening the blinds, allowing the sun to leak into the room, washing over him with a big opened armed welcoming that nearly blinded him.  
  
Pain. That was the first thing that registered into his mind. He released a small choked yelp and tried to hide underneath his blankets. He felt as though he had a sunburn and someone very annoying was poking at it. Pain seared throughout every limb, it was agony. He felt like the sun was going to ignite his frail human matter, eagerly and explosively as if he were the driest kindling, a wax coated wick. He screamed at the agony of it, for it was beyond all comprehension. Before him and below him and beneath him, the pain burned. The heat of the sun washing over him from the bed room window was tremendous. His flesh was being seared on every inch of his body, each one of a million nerve endings singing it's own song of pain. It went on and on. The little blanket he had been strong enough to pull onto himself did nothing. He could do nothing but scream, he thought that at any moment his very bones would ignite. He closed his eyes afraid that they would bubble shut with their own juices. The pain. It kept continuing and he did not remember anything but the agony.  
  
"TIMMY!!" His mother screamed, running over to her son who was screaming and taking convulsions on the bed. Cosmo and Wanda just watched shocked and terrorfide by the child's abrupt screams of pain. Cosmo was trembling not being able to fathom what could be causing his god son such agony.  
  
The pain relaxed a little as his mother leaned over him trying to calm him, her body blocking the burning rays of the sun. "I'm taking you to the doctor, right this instant!"  
  
She scooped her son up in her arms, her legs trembling slightly as she felt how light his ten year old body was and hurried out the door. Cosmo and Wanda could not help but feel their eyes get watery as they heard the agonized screams start over again.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"We really can't find anything wrong with him Mrs. Turner." The doctor was apologizing as they stood in the small hospital room that Timmy had been put in and where he now slept.   
  
"What kind of doctors are you!? He's sick!"  
  
"We're not doubting that, Mrs. Tuner." The doctor gluped seeing the vicious looked the hysterical woman was giving him. After five hours they did not find anything wrong with the boy at all. "All we can place wrong with him is a sudden server case of anaemia."  
  
"What's an–ame–mia?" Cosmo, disguised as a glass of water on a little table near the bed asked Wanda whom was disguised as a wall clock.   
  
"It's a shortage in red blood cells."  
  
"Red blood cells? What do they look like?"  
  
"Like donuts, ok?" Wanda looked irritated, she had saw anaemia before and this was not it! What Timmy had was something else, Timmy's mother was not buying the explanation either.  
  
"Well whatever this is it's not anaemia! I had anaemia when I was a kid and it was never like this!!"  
  
"Well, uh...." The doctor blinked stupidly. "We found a small bite mark on his neck....so, I think maybe it's a small infection or allergic reaction."  
  
"SMALL!?" Mrs. Tuner snarled scaring the stupid man half to death. "There is nothing small about it!! Do you at least have a cure!?"  
  
"Donuts!" Cosmo exclaimed softly. Wanda rolled her eyes, glaring down at him.  
  
"How is that suppose to help?"  
  
"You said red blood cells look like donuts so if he eats donuts he'll have more red blood cells!!"  
  
Wanda sighed at her husband's idiocy. "Just because they look like donuts doesn't mean they are."  
  
"Oh. More donuts for me then!!"  
  
"Be serious, there is something wrong with Timmy." Wanda looked over at the child who's milk white skin was blistered red, as though horribly burned by something. He had started screaming as soon as the window had been opened but—there is no way the sun could of been that hot, could it?  
  
"We will try our best Mrs. Turner, we will keep him overnight to watch over his condition. Try and calm yourself Mrs."  
  
Wanda and Cosmo poofed back to their normal forms as the doctor lead the woman out of the room. The hovered over Timmy trying to wake him, but gave up when they saw how peaceful he was sleeping. Wanda's eyes caught a glimpse of his neck and she paused staring at the wound awestruck in disbelief.  
  
Two small holes, horizontal from each other. Swollen red with white centers. Cosmo bit his lip, trembling as he gripped his wife's shoulders frightened.  
  
"A vampire!" 


	3. Tragedy

Chapter 3; Tragedy  
  
It was raining out and it was dark, not a healthy combination. Timmy turner's dad slammed on the break and the car came to a halt jarring his body forward as the light turned red.   
  
"Damn it!" He let one of the few curse words he ever used slip through his mouth as he slammed his fist onto the car horn. His wife had phoned him at the job telling him about Timmy. He hadn't been able to keep away from work until now and every darn light he came to turned red as though to mock him. He leaned against the seat in impatience, but that was not making the light change any quicker.  
  
"Help me! Someone!"  
  
He jumped alert as he heard a deathly afraid cry echo down a dark corner of the street. He sat in his car try to see if he spotted anything but he didn't. He thought that perhaps it was his imagination but then the voice screamed again.  
  
"SOMEONE!! PLE—!!"  
  
"Someone's in trouble!" He pointed out the obvious to himself. Parking the car to the side of the street he got out and fallowed the source of the scream, the rain quickly soaking him to the bone.   
  
"Hello, someone need help?" He called out into the darkness, heading towards where he traced the sound with his ears. He stepped behind a small 7-11 and stopped in his tracks hearing a suckling noise that was entirely unpleasant.  
  
"Hello? He approached closer and saw an outline of a large figure behind the building. He could make out a black cloak, and a flash of white hair coming out from underneath a dark hat. The figure was taller then him, he could tell even though it was crouched over. "Hello?" He tried again approaching it. A bolt of lighting flashed lighting the sky and he gasped, screaming like a little girl in terror as he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own two feet and landing in a setting position in a dirty puddle.  
  
"My god!" He breathed. "What in the devil are you!?"  
  
The figure was a man, but it was holding a child in it's arms, it's teeth digging into her neck sucking in mouthfuls of blood in quick starving gulps. The man dropped the child onto the ground who looked dead and turned it's head up to look at him, his face smeared with blood.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wanda frowned bitterly at her husband whom had armed himself with stakes, garlic and crosses.  
  
"For heaven sakes! Timmy is not a vampire!!"  
  
"Strong reaction to the sun! Bite marks in the neck! Pale! How can you not think he's a vampire!"  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "Can you at least get rid of the stake?"  
  
"Why? I'm hungry." He took a big bite out of it, yes, it was the meat kind of stake not the wooden kind.   
  
"I know what it looks like, but it can't be that." Wanda looked over at the child who was on the bed. It was hours since he was asleep, and she was waiting eagerly for him to wake up to figure out what could of happened to him. She knew only Timmy could tell them.   
  
"NOOO!" Cosmo cried hanging onto her desperately. "The non believers are always the first to die!!" He paused for a moment. "Well, come to think of it, some minor character who's death would have a impact on the main characters in the story dies first, then the non believer."  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and turned to scold him when she saw Timmy stir in the bed. Instantly they both turned their attention on him as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I...?' He croaked out in a low raspy voice.   
  
"Your in the hospital sweetie." Wanda began compassionately.   
  
"Hospital....?"  
  
"Yeah. What happened to you!?" Cosmo asked with a panicked excitement. "We were worried stiff!!"  
  
Timmy look like he tried to set up but did not have the strength to hold himself up. Wanda poofed a few more pillows under his head to keep him propped up. The child looked as though he was thinking hard about something before finally speaking.  
  
"I was walking home in the rain and someone grabbed me. I don't remember what happened." His finger reached up to touch his neck, shivering as a stab of pain ran through his body from the wounds. "I think whoever it was bit me."  
  
"Ah!" Cosmo wielded backwards crossing his fingers. "Vampire!"  
  
"Cosmo!" Wanda hissed at him before turning back to Timmy with a sheepish smile. "Never mind him, sweetie. Do you remember anything else?"  
  
"I was very cold." He murmured, shivering slightly. "I still am, I'm freezing. I wish I had more blankets."  
  
Wanda poofed up a few warm blankets and covered Timmy up in them herself, his skin did feel as cold as snow. It was unsettling, that and how white he was in the face. She sure hoped he would be ok.  
  
"Humans!" Cosmo exclaimed a warning as the door began to open. Quickly Cosmo and Wanda poofed into two 'get well' cards and watched as Chester, A.J, Tootie, and a dark haired boy they never met walked into the room.  
  
"TIMMY!" Tootie jumped onto the bed, hugging him in a choking grip, kissing his cheeks. "My poor Timmy is all sick!! You have to get well! YOU HAVE TO!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Tootie, I think your strangling him." Chester pointed out. The girl let go of him allowing him to fall back into the pillows gasping for breath.  
  
"Sorry Timmy...."  
  
"It's....okay." he breathed coughing as the air returned to his lungs.  
  
"Hey man, sorry your sick. The class signed you a get well card when we heard you were in the hospital." A. J handed him a hand made card and he opened it reading a few of the messages. Most of the people who didn't know him just wrote a simple 'get well' while others wrote actual messages.  
  
Hey dude, school is boring without you! Come back soon, and start some trouble, ok?  
  
~Chester  
  
Don't get sicker on the hospital food! Be thankful that you can avoid Crocker and Vicky for a few days at least.  
  
~ A.J  
  
LOVE!! LOVE !! LOVE!! LOVE!! LOVE!! LOVE!! LOVE!! LOVE!! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
OXOXOXOXOXO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love; Forever yours, Tootie!  
  
As soon as you get back I'm going to prove the fairies are real!!!   
  
~Crocker  
  
Get well soon, Yimmy Furner.  
  
—Trixie Tang  
  
'Well....at least Trixie wrote something....' Timmy thought as he looked over at the card again with a soft smile. "Thank guys."  
  
"No problem Timmy. Oh yeah." Chester pointed his thumb towards the dark haired boy who had yet to speak, dark eyes glued shyly to the floor. His hair fell to his shoulder in black curling locks of hair and he wore a black shirt and jeans. He was short, as tiny as him and shy looking.   
  
"This is Leirbag."  
  
"Yeah he's new."  
  
"H–hi." Leirbag squeaked shyly. "I hope that as soon as your better we can be friends."  
  
"Me too." Timmy smiled at him, before leaning back down into his pillows, feeling exhaustion over take him. His friends looked at him concerned.  
  
"Man, dude, you look super sick." Chester commented. "Did the doctors tell you what you had?"  
  
"I think they told my mom it was sudden anemia."  
  
"Anemia?" A.J cocked an eye brow. "Sorry dude, but it doesn't look like anemia to me. Tell me yours symptoms and I'll try to figure it out."  
  
"Ok. I'm weak, I feel tired, I can barely move. I'm dizzy and I'm very thirsty, I feel icy cold, and I can't stand sun light."  
  
"Ah vampire!" Chester squeaked hiding behind Leirbag as he crossed his fingers.   
  
"Ohhh...my poor Timmy!" Tootie held his hand worriedly, taking a second to cast a glare in Chester's direction and throw her shoe at him nailing him in the head.   
  
"Dude, there are no such things as vampires." A.J glared down at his near unconscious brace wearing friend.   
  
"Right." Leirbag giggled softly.   
  
Timmy smiled weakly from the bed. "Thanks for coming to see me."  
  
"It was no problem, Timmy." Tootie gushed, blushing.   
  
"Visiting hours are soon over, but we'll come and see you again, tomorrow." A.J told him. "And I'll search up your symptoms and see if I find anything."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
He children were just about to leave the room with Timmy's mother rushed in, her eyes wide and filled with tears, her mascara staining her cheeks. Her whole body was shaking and from all the way in his bed Timmy could hear and almost feeling the beating of her heart. The distraught expression on her face horrified him and her felt cold to the very quick of his bones.  
  
"Mom....what's wrong?"  
  
She did not even seem aware of the other kids in the room as she took a few unbalanced steps towards her son before falling onto her two knees sobbing, her hands pressing against the floor in a helpless way.  
  
"Timmy....your father...." She choked and she looked up at him heart broken and pitiful. "Your father is....dead." 


End file.
